THE DAILY LIFE OF A GOD
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: A class A student was suddenly transferred to Class S.His name is Hiei Jaganshi or "God of Violence" that caught the interest of the "Great God Kurama".What will happen when the two of them became partners?Very difficult when someone is looking at you angrily.What will be the result?Can they be friends?or just acquaintances?Can these 2 Gods survive their lives together?OCANDOOC R


**I warn you to click the "back" button so that you can't find this hilarous at all...BY THE WAY!Ohayou or Konbawa everyone!I am the mighty and cute SamCanimelyverblack0neko!**

**Author's note:Please don't leave this story/parody/fic without any reviews at all...I needed you to review this fanfic..I know it's very boring but there are sweet endings..come on!At least give me an awesome review!I don't care if you wanted to piss me off!(I'm warning you..I'm not very nice if you make me mad)I just wanted your opinion of my writing skills!I already mastered my reading skills so I move next forward of writing!THANK YOU!**

**P.S. If you find my story interesting,lack of something,very bad plot and many more..don't be shy to review it...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 1**-**Student's Card**

**Name:Hiei Jaganshi Sex:Male Age:13  
Highest Subjects: Math and Physical Education Lowest Subjects: Science and Cooking  
Clubs: Judo club, Karate Club, Taekwando Club, Track and Field, Glee Club, Sports Club  
Description: Black spiky hair with white starbust, Short, Red glowing eyes, Cute, Adorable, Arrogant, Idiot, Rude, Violent, Hates people, Holding a very tiny flickblade, Black Shorts, Black t-shirt, gothic look, Innocent, Isolated, strong, very weak immune system and very moody  
Address:None Family:Yukina Jaganshi and Ryu Jaganshi Status:Virgin  
Close Friends:Yusuke and Kuwabara from Class C  
Maximum Distance: 5 meters(except Yusuke and Kuwabara)  
Fanclub:Hiei Fanclub**

"Did you get this information from the Guidance Councilor or you only got this to his stalker?",Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose after reading the new transferred student from Class A.

Karasu adjusted his glasses before spoking,"Minamino-san,I found this at the Guidance Councilor office...",there was a hint of suspicions on Karasu's face after telling him the new gathered information.

Kurama face-palmed. He never thought that their Guidance Councilor,Edoewa Takanashi-sensei has feelings for the new student at Class S. He looked at the Student's Card once again,examining every lost information of the second year. "This Hiei Jaganshi has no address?",he asked his friend while drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Yes...no one ever knew where he lives nor his sister's presence around,I suppose you've met Ryu Jaganshi,right?",Karasu stopped at writing on his notebook. He turned around leaning on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama shrugged,pushing Karasu's face away from his. He knew that his friend has feelings for him. Kurama tried to ignored but the more he avoid,the more Karasu followed or chase after him. He decided to talk to Karasu about his past actions but Karasu is in denial. The red-haired knew he was called the god of beauty for his feminine face that made every student either girl or boy fell inlove with him. He was also a smart student known for being great at gardening and Cooking.

Minamino Shinichi or Kurama,he is a senior student at Class S. Class S was a special Class where every student Junior or senior stay in the same room for having an equivalent IQ and Intelligence. Kurama oustand them all. He is sometimes the handsome guy followed by a mob of fan girls and fan boys. He is called "The Great God Kurama of Class S" and no one ever gets attention from the Great Kurama.

Usually,Kurama would run and ditched his friends for reasons. They are actually get surrounded every day and they were unable to meet with eachother. Kurama never pays attention to anyone non-other than his studies. He refuses to date,accept a love letter and get laid. He wants to dominate no to be dominated.

Kurama stopped thinking when he heard the classrooms doors slid open. Then the classroom was filled with many students talking together. Karasu and Kurama only look at eachother while listening to others.

"It's the middle of the school year and some brute from Class A suddenly transferred to this Class?",a girl named Mamori Mika a second year highschool student,Kurama's friend look at their classmate Chiori.

Chiori with a blond hair and tall frame smiled at her then to Kurama who flinched,"I also heard Kurama-san,that you asked Karasu-san to find information about that Second year.."

Kurama hid the Student's card in his pocket. Chiori was also a senior student like him while Mika is a lot more younger than was already a Class S student since Kurama stayed here. Mika was a second year trasferee after she moved to Japan from Canada. Kurama was the first one who introduced Mika to Chiori after the girl was lonely at her place at Class S.

"I met Hiei-san before!He was very rude towards girls!He even threw a large pie at Ookarima-sensei's face!",Mika exclaimed,stomping her feet.

Kurama tried not to laugh but Karasu already burst into laughter resulting Kurama burrying his face on the desk,trying to stop the undying laughter inside of him.

"Well,he is rude after all.I actually saw him on the campus today,he is beating the crap out of Moguri-senpai!"

"You mean the school bully?",Karasu snickered a bit.

"Yeah..He can be a good guy after all...",Chori smiled at Karasu.

Kurama smirked inwardly after hearing more information of the new transferee. He never felt excited before at meeting some new student he never saw nor encounter at the campus.

"It seems that this Jaganshi Hiei is a "God of Violence"",Kurama addressed it quickly. The whole class turned to look at him with strange looks.

Chiori gave a sour face at Kurama,"I don't think so Kurama-san..That Jaganshi Hiei is a mysterious person...Sometimes he isn't very brutal towards anyone,sometimes he was very kind,sometimes he is very adorable for his curiousity."

Kurama's interest grew more for this boy.

"Well,he'll be studying with us so later we'll find out what he is hiding...",Karasu trailed off after seeing the smirk from his "Love" for the boy.

The jealousy in Karasu's tone made every student shiver.

"Hiei...Jaganshi...",Kurama repeated the name all over his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(YESTERDAY)

"You sick Bastard!"

Hiei Jaganshi,a second year highschool student,voilent,strong,angry and very very furious. The other students ran away for their lives after seeing the "Jaganshi" beat the school's bully.

"Try touching me once again or I'll rip that hands of yours from your body!",he snarled before turning away and catching up with his friends.

Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are the friends of the "infamous student".They are the only ones who can get near from the "Jaganshi" son over 5 meters proximity. They are the only one allowed to talk freely or to pissed freely to the Black-haired teen without getting laid on the ground. You can see their relationship as they laugh together(which makes Hiei a little OOC)and hang out together. Yusuke and Kuwabara are the only friends Hiei have and the only ones who knows where he lives. Even the Student's information card didn't have any information about Hiei's home. There are rumours where Kuwabara was dating Hiei's little sister Yukina which is 1 year younger than him. There is also his elder brother Ryu Jaganshi,which is very protective of his 2 siblings especially Hiei...and you may call it a brother didn't mind at all since they were close together after the accident.

"You actually beaten the school's bully...Nice record for a shrimp!",Kuwabara,a man with orange hair praised Hiei before slapping his back.

Yusuke,the one with gel-like black hair smiled at the orange-haired,"Becareful Kuwabara,he may be a shrimp but he can easily throw you into the trashcan"

Hiei glared at the two of them bickering about him. He can't help but smile a bit but later broke that small smile after seeing his "brother" on the gate,in the car,waiting for him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange looks at seeing the eldest Jaganshi kissed his brother's forehead.

"Um...See you tomorrow then-",Yusuke was already cut off when Hiei suddenly dragged him and Kuwabara inside the car.

"We can drive you home if you like..",Ryu smiled at them.

Ryu is like Hiei's appearance with black-hair,only long. He also have red-eyes but unlike Hiei's it glimmers. He is very tall and on Hiei's state,he looks like an elementary pupil looking at his teacher. The eldest Jaganshi was wearing a senior uniform since he is studying here. He is a Class S student with intelligence and Hiei is still in Class A for his many records and violations in school.

Hiei was wearing a gothic outfit with a black spiky collar attached on his neck. He look adorable on some clothes for his young face and 5 feet height. He is also a smart kid,sometimes hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara of Class C.

The drive on the car was very silent and Yusuke and Kuwabara can't even start a conversation on the way. This action made the younger Jaganshi on the car uneasy. He is used on those two bickering about something. He can't blame them since his brother is scary-looking. He admit that his brother is very handsome but he can't deal with his angry face. Hiei sank on his seat looking at Kuwabara and Yusuke to his brother who is busy on driving.

"How's school?",Ryu suddenly break the silence. The 3 passengers flinched after the voice appeared.

"It's fine...",Hiei glance at the window car.

"I saw you beating a guy...what happened?"

"You didn't need to know...",Hiei snarled. He is getting irritated by his brother's protectiveness. The Heck!He can't even go outside of their house without his permission(which is absolutely no). Ryu didn't answer back instead he look at the front mirror to see the other people sitting comfortably.

" I guess that you two are the "Legendary Charmers"?"

The 3(including Hiei) was dumbstruck. Yusuke's mouth hang wide,Kuwabara 's eyes widen while Hiei glared at his brother.

"What?"

"I heard that you two are the only ones who can get close to my brother...",Ryu's eyes were on the road once again.

"Yeah...but...why charmers?"

"All students are afraid of my little brother-"

"I'm not little!",Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Take a look on the mirror would you?",Ryu grinned at his brother.

This made Hiei silent.

"Since you are the only ones who can get close to him without getting any bruises,they think you are strong to keep my brother in temper and that made you popular on the S-Class.."

"Nice!Are there cute girls?!",Kuwabara drooled.

This made Hiei wince and threw the mini maneki neko at the orange-haired.

"You!You!IF YOU EVER HURT YUKINA'S FEELINGS!YOU BASTARD!"

"Ow!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SO?Please REVEW!**

**Hiei:I can't understand...**

**Samc:You better be!haahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Hiei:Can you please REVIEW?She's a sadist!**

**SAMC:I'm not!**

**REEVIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
